caferobinafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Phillipp Coulson
Phillip Coulson ist ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agent. Während er in den ersten Filmen des MCU einer der hochrangigsten Agenten der Organisation ist, hat er nach The Return of the First Avenger den Posten des Direktors übernommen. Biografie Kindheit Phil Coulson wurde am 8. Juli 1964 in Manitowoc, Wisconsin, geboren. Sein Vater war Geschichtelehrer an der örtlichen Highschool und ein Autoliebhaber. Gemeinsam schraubten sie eine rote Corvette zusammen, der Phil den Namen "Lola" gab. Über seine Mutter ist kaum etwas bekannt. Phils Vater starb, als er 9 Jahre alt war. Coulson war als Kind ein großer Fan von Captain America und sammelte jahrelang Tauschkarten mit dem Motiv des Kriegshelden. Nachdem er die High School abgeschlossen hatte, wurde er von S.H.I.E.L.D. rekrutiert. Seine erste Mission absolvierte er gemeinsam mit Melinda May, woraus sich eine Freundschaft entwickelte. Coulsons Ausbildungsoffizier war Nick Fury, er arbeitete auch viel mit John Garrett zusammen. Iron Man thumb|280px|Coulson und Stark.Im Auftrag von S.H.I.E.L.D will Coulson ein Treffen mit Tony Stark arrangieren, um sich mit ihm über die Vorkommnisse in Afghanistan zu unterhalten. Stark lehnt das ab, doch Pepper Potts macht Coulson auf die Beteiligung von Obadiah Stane an Starks Entführung aufmerksam. Die Avengers-Initiative Nick Furys Vorzeigeprojekt bei S.H.I.E.L.D. war die Avengers-Initiative, bei der ein Team aus Superhelden geschaffen werden sollte. Doch Tony Stark, der bislang einzig bekannte lebendige Held, hatte seine Beteiligung abgelehnt. Trotzdem war Fury überzeugt, dass das Programm funktionieren wird – und teilt Coulson einen besonderen Aspekt zu: Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I., durch das ein schwer verwundeter Avenger wiederbelebt werden könnte. Coulson begleitet Fury auch nach Grönland auf der Suche nach Captain America, doch sie finden nur vage Spuren auf den Verbleib des Supersoldats. Iron Man 2 Nachdem Tony Stark sich bei seiner Geburtstagsfeier mit James Rhodes prügelt, ist Coulson dafür verantwortlich aufzupassen, dass Stark nicht sein Haus verlässt. Als er später in dessen Forschungseinrichtung herumstöbert, stößt er auf einen Prototyp von Captain Americas Schild, den Stark für eins seiner Projekte benutzt. Coulson wird zu einer anderen Mission gerufen und später erfahren wir, dass es dabei um Thors Landung auf der Erde und seinen Hammer Mjolnir ging. Thor Coulson wird nach New Mexico beordert, um die Ereignisse rund um Thors Ankunft auf der Erde näher zu beleuchten. Auf dem Weg dorthin überlistet er zwei Räuber, die eine Tankstelle ausrauben wollen (siehe Marvel One-Shot: Etwas Lustiges geschah auf dem Weg zu Thors Hammer). Die S.H.I.E.L.D-Agenten konzentrieren sich zunächst auf den mysteriösen Hammer und sperren das Gebiet rund um den Einschlagsort ab. Als Thor schließlich die Einrichtung stürmt, geht Coulson auf Abstand und beobachtet die Situation zunächst, anstatt unüberlegt einzugreifen. Als Dr. Selvig und Jane Foster mit einer Lüge versuchen, Thor aus der Gewalt von S.H.I.E.L.D zu befreien, lässt er sich scheinbar überzeugen, bleibt aber in Wirklichkeit misstrauisch und schickt ihnen ein paar Agenten hinterher. Als der Destroyer angreift, gerät Coulson mitten ins Gefecht, doch er überlebt und wird Zeuge, wie Thor seine Kraft und die Kontrolle über den Hammer wiedererlangt. Thor verspricht Coulson, ihn und S.H.I.E.L.D beim Schutz der Erde zu unterstützen, unter der Bedingung dass Jane und Dr. Selvig ihre Forschungsunterlagen zurück erhalten. Coulson willigt ein. Der Berater Der Weltsicherheitsrat will, dass Abomination ein Avenger wird, doch Coulson und Jesper Sitwell halten das für eine schlechte Idee. Sie sorgen dafür, dass ausgerechnet der SHIELD-Berater Tony Stark das Anliegen der Armee vorträgt. So eingebildet und unsympathisch, wie Stark das macht, lehnt die Armee das Ansuchen sofort ab. Darüber freuen sich Coulson und Sitwell. Marvel's The Avengers thumb|left|280px|Agent Coulson stirbt kurz nach dem Eintreffen von Nick Fury und den Sanitätern an Bord des Helicarriers.Coulson ist gemeinsam mit Maria Hill und Nick Fury in der geheimen Basis, in der der Tesserakt studiert wird. Plötzlich aktiviert dieser sich und Loki erscheint. Im darauffolgenden Kampf ist Coulson mehrmals zu sehen, schließlich kann er aus der zusammenstürzenden Basis fliehen. Coulson stattet dann Tony Stark und Pepper Potts einen Besuch im Stark Tower ab und kann Stark überzeugen, den Avengers beizutreten. Er eskotiert den wieder aufgetau(ch)ten Captain America auf den Helicarrier und nimmt dort eine wichtige Position ein. Beim Angriff auf den Helicarrier durchsticht Loki mit seinem Zepter Coulsons Herz. Er stirbt noch bevor Rettungskräfte eintreffen in Nick Furys Armen. Coulsons Tod bringt die Avengers endlich dazu, gemeinsam und geschlossen gegen ihren Feind vorzugehen. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 1 thumb|280px|Einer der zahlreichen Eingriffe, die Agent Coulson nach seinem physischen Ableben erdulden musste.Mehrere Tage nach seinem Tod wird Coulson auf Anweisung von Nick Fury mithilfe des geheimen T.A.H.I.T.I.-Programmes wiederbelebt. Phil denkt am Anfang, dass er Lokis Attentat überlebt hat, nur acht Sekunden klinisch tot war und sich dann auf der tropischen Insel Tahiti erholte. Die schönen Erinnerungen, die er an seine Genesung auf Tahiti hat, sind ihm nachträglich eingepflanzt worden, um ihn nach den traumatischen Eingriffen, während denen er immer wieder darum bettelte, endlich sterben zu dürfen, wieder lebensfähig zu machen. Weil Fury und Hill sich nicht sicher sind, ob Coulson wieder ganz der "Alte" ist, bekommt er ein Spezialteam, das er leiten soll. Dieses besteht aus den Agenten Melinda May, Grant Ward, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz und der Hackerin Skye, die scheinbar durch Zufall Teil der Gruppe wird und nach kurzer Zeit an Bord des S.H.I.E.L.D-Jets ihre Ausbildung unter Agent Ward beginnt. Von Anfang an setzt Coulson großes Vertrauen in Skye und schätzt sie sowohl menschlich, als auch was ihre Fähigkeiten betrifft. Als er mehr über ihre dramatische Vergangenheit erfährt, wird sein Verhältnis zu ihr noch enger. Sie wird eine Tochterfigur für ihn, die er unbedingt beschützen will. Wie sich später herausstellt, sollte Melinda May alle Veränderungen in Coulsons Verhalten direkt an Fury melden und auch alle anderen Teammitglieder wurden von Maria Hill gezielt ausgesucht. Nach der Enttarnung von HYDRA innerhalb von S.H.I.E.L.D. und dem Verrat Wards ist Coulson in den Spionagekrieg verwickelt, infolgedessen der Geheimdienst zerfällt. Beim finalen Kampf gegen Centipede und John Garrett taucht Nick Fury an Coulsons Seite auf und übergibt ihm den Posten des S.H.I.E.L.D.-Direktors. Staffel 2 Als neuer S.H.I.E.L.D.-Direktor will Coulson den Geheimdienst wieder aufbauen. Er wird jedoch von Nebenwirkungen von T.A.H.I.T.I. geplagt, so fühlt er sich ständig gezwungen, seltsame Zeichen zu zeichnen. Schließlich führt ihn die Spur dieser Zeichen in eine uralte verlassene Stadt der Kree. Dort kommt es zum Kampf mit HYDRA, dessen neuer lokaler Anführer Daniel Whitehall schon zuvor Ärger verursachte. Coulson kann ihn töten, doch auch SHIELD-Agent Antoine Triplett stirbt; und Skye erhält durch den mysteriösen Obelisken Kräfte, die sie nicht kontrollieren kann. Coulson schwört, sich an HYDRA zu rächen, und entwickelt einen Plan, um die gesamte Führungsriege auszuschalten: Durch Täuschung des gefangen genommenen Stellvertreters Whitehalls, Sunil Bakshi, können alle HYDRA-Leiter außer Dr. List und Baron von Strucker getötet werden. Coulson stößt mit seinen Entscheidungen jedoch zunehmend auf interne Widerstände, vor allem von Alphonso Mackenzie: Dieser zweifelt daran, dass Coulson nach der TAHITI-Behandlung und ihren Nebenwirkungen noch bei Sinnen ist. Wie sich herausstellt, teilt auch Agentin Bobbi Morse diese Skepsis – die beiden sind insgeheim Doppelagenten für eine seperate SHIELD-Fraktion, die Coulson absetzen will. Diese übernimmt in einem Blitzangriff die Kontrolle über Coulsons Basis, er flieht jedoch und tut sich mit Lance Hunter sowie "Deathlok" Mike Peterson zusammen. Als Deathlok von HYDRA gefangen genommen wird, wird Coulson aber klar, dass es mehr gegen die Verbrecherorganisation braucht: Er ergibt sich deshalb dem "anderen SHIELD" und bietet ihnen einen Deal an. Gemeinsam attackieren sie die HYDRA-Basis am Nordpol, befreien Deathlok und Lincoln Campbell, und Coulson kommt an die ebenfalls von ihm gesuchten Informationen über Baron von Struckers Aufenthaltsort und seine Menschenversuche. Diese Informationen gibt Coulson an Maria Hill weiter, mit der er insgeheim weiterhin in Kontakt steht. Er gibt ihr außerdem Bescheid, dass der Helicarrier N° 64 unter dem Codenamen "Theta-Protokoll" fertig repariert worden und einsatzbereit ist. Anschließend gibt er ihr die Anweisung: "Schick die Avengers hin" Kurz darauf brechen Inhumans auf dem SHIELD-Schiff Iliad ''ein, weil sich im Frachtraum ein von ihnen als Bedrohung wahrgenommener Monolith befindet. Coulson will mit der Anführerin der Inhumans, Jiaying, über ihre Absichten sprechen und zu einer Einigung kommen. Doch der statt ihm zum Treffen geschickte Robert Gonzales wird von der Frau umgebracht, und ein Krieg zwischen Inhumans und SHIELD bricht aus. Coulson findet sich gemeinsam mit Mack und Fitz im Kampf gegen den Inhuman Gordon wieder, der Terrigenstaub an Board der ''Iliad ''freisetzen und so alle Menschen töten will. Gordon teleportiert sich versehentlich inmitten die von Fitz gehaltene Waffe und fällt sterbend mitsamt den Terrigenkristallen zu Boden. Coulson fängt daraufhin die Kristalle, bevor sie zerbrechen und alle Anwesenden töten können. Durch den Hautkontakt stirbt sein Arm ab, den Mack per Axtschlag amputiert. Staffel 3 Während dem Kampf um die ''Iliad ''waren Terrigenkristalle in den Ozean gefallen und hatten sich aufgelöst. Über Fischprodukte kam der Staub in das Nahrungssystem und erweckte die dormanten Inhumans-Gene in einigen Menschen – Personen, die Coulson rasch "einfangen", untersuchen und trainieren wollte. Bilder In anderen Medien Phil Coulson ist eine neue, exklusiv für die Marvel-Filmreihe entwickelte Figur und hat als solche keine Original-Comicvorlage. Wegen seiner Beliebtheit aber wurde Coulson auch in das Mainstream-Marveluniversum (erstmals in ''Battle Scars, 2012) und diverse anderen damit verbundenen Franchise-Zweige eingeführt. Besonders bekannt ist seiner Rolle in der Zeichentrickserie [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_ultimative_Spider-Man_%28Fernsehserie%29 Ultimate Spider-Man], wo er gleichfalls von Clark Gregg gesprochen wird. Zitate Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Thor Charakter Kategorie:Iron Man Charakter Kategorie:Iron Man Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Avengers Charakter Kategorie:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Charakter